CRB Theme Listing
This page is a list of Camp Ray Bird themes that can only be found here at the CRBWiki. 2011 Winter Mini Camp 2011 What a church should be. 2010 Christmas in October (2) The Search for the Tree of Life :Main article: The Search for the Tree of Life (2010) The summer 2010 theme will be using ideas from Indiana Jones to teach about Bible Archeaology. Spring Mini Camp 2010 The spring 2010 mini-camp didn't have a theme, but it was about how we should pray to God using the acronym, A.C.T.S. The verse for the weekend was . Winter Mini Camp 2010 The winter 2010 mini-camp didn't have a theme, but was about learning to GROW in God. 2009 The Real Meaning The theme was unofficially Chreaster, again, but the official name was "The Real Meaning." About 100 campers came. Basic Training (2) :Main article: Basic Training (2009) The 2009 summer theme was a repeat from the 2002 theme about getting your basic training for following Christ. The Lord's Prayer At this mini camp we memorized the Lord's Prayer. Personally it should be called the Lord's Example Prayer, but I didn't write the Bible. We also got a breakdown of the prayer's word meanings. King Josiah This Mini Camp didn't really have a theme but focused on King Josiah in the Bible. This Mini camp also introduced a new game, Gladiators. 2008 Non Bogus Chreaster Celebration Fall Mini Camp '08 was a celebration of Christmas and Easter. We learned about Jesus' birth and death. We also did Go Karts, Ultimate Frisbee, Commando, etc. SuperNatural :Main article: SuperNatural (2008) This summer camp theme was created so campers could learn about the U.S. National Parks and learn about how God is SuperNatural. I was there week four, the Raccons won. Spring Mini Camp 2008 Winter Mini Camp 2008 2007 Christmas in October ...been delivered? :Main article: Been Delivered? (2007) This theme is like the slogan, "got milk?", and goes like this. "Have you been delivered through Christ?" The 28 Chapter Challenge Winter Mini Camp 2007 2006 Fall Mini Camp 2006 Long Live the King :Main article: Long Live the King (2006) The 2006 theme was based on C.S. Lewis', The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. BOING! Winter Mini Camp 2006 2005 Fall Mini Camp 2005 How the West was Won :Main article: How the West was Won (2005) The summer 2005 theme name can be translated to "How the Battle of Sin was Won". 2004 Snizzle Mizzle X Marks the Spot :Main article: X Marks the Spot (2004) The 2004 theme was about how Jesus is where the real treasure is. 2003 and other past themes Holdin' On To What's Golden The 2003 Fall Mini Camp was about holding on to what is truly golden, and that is a faith in the Lord. The Amazing Race The 2003 theme was about how when we are following Christ, it is an amazing adventure/race. Basic Training The 2002 theme was about how believing in Christ as our Savior, is the "basic training" we all need. Believe The 2001 theme was is based on ; in the verse, Jesus litteraly asks, "Do you believe in Me?" Walk This Way The 2000 theme was about following Christ. It was based on . Fight the Good Fight The 1999 theme was a military type of theme; it was probably based on either . We’re Aliens The 1998 theme was about how when we believe in Christ, we are no longer of this world, but of the Kingdom of God. (verse?) Get A Grip Dance To The Beat Of A Different Drum The 1996 theme was about following what Jesus does and not what other people do. Slay A Dragon The 1995 theme was about eliminating evil from your life by accepting Christ. Category:Lodge:Main Category:Camp Ray Bird